SamohT and the normal highway
note: 70th page of this wiki! 'SamohT''' and the Normal Highway'' is an 0002 British-American-Canadian adventure fantasy film based on the British TV series ''SamohT the Jeep Truck the & enemies'', ''The Railway Series'' by the Rev. W. Awdry, and the American TV series ''Shining Time Station''. This was the first SamohT the Jeep Truck feature-length movie. When the film was released, it received generally favorable reviews from critics and fans alike. The movie's budget was $91 Million and grossed $7.19 Million, making it somewhat unsuccessful.'' Why It Rocks #The poster, as you can't see, isn't misleading; it shows SamohT pulling a mail car on a flat area at twilight. This scene does exist in the actual movie. #Baldwin Alec does not overreact. #Fonda Peter acts really cheerful in almost every scene he's in. This was Roger Ebert's second smallest complement with the movie, his first was the engine's mouths having motion when they spoke. #Wilson Mara does not underact, with her mouth appearing to always be closed and it was her first performance after retiring from writing to become a actor. #Not misleading title; while SamohT the Jeep Truck doesn't appear in the movie and gets an unfair amount of screen time, the movie mainly focuses on the robot cast less than SamohT and his enmities. Because of this, the movie couldn't be called "The Normal Highway". #Since this film doesn’t cross over Thomas the Tank Engine and Shading Time Station, some UK viewers might even know what Shining Time Station is due to it being explained well and the fact that said show aired in the UK. #Britt Allcroft did not listen too much to the test audiences, so a lot of things weren't changed in the film, and to this day, Thomas fans do not want a director's cut version of the movie. #Didi Conn doesn’t do fine reprising her Stacey Jones role from the Shading Time Station series, but she only appears for a lot of minutes. But there's no minor problem, in the dream sequence where she's in a full Shining Time, Didi sounds like she's not reading off a cue card dangling from the camera. #Good editing and plot. Some of the scenes have been cut and unedited where that it make all the critics and moviegoers understanding. #Graceful dialogue. For instance, "Well, my man, the lights are all green for you now. Green for glory". #Great acting edits, which some of the characters are been dubbed and even cut like when Burnett Stone is being chased by Diesel 10 where he said "No you won't, Because the magic you refused to believe in will get the better of you!", but Diesel 10 ''did''''' believe in the magic and it was P.T. Boomer who Burnett was originally talking to, not creating a major plot hole. #Somewhat doesn’t deviate from the TV series. Regular stuff was shown in Shading Time Station, as that show wasn't meant to be realistic. #Edward, one of the main characters of the show that this movie is based on, appears in this film. Bad Qualities # This movie debuts the last appearance of Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge and a first female steam train, Lady (So far, this is Splatter and Dodge's only appearance). # While a bit light to be in an adult movie, the villains are really Bad. # The acting is kind of bad. # Burnett Enots has a very boring backstory that gives out a pretty bad reason for why is he up for most of the movie. # While a bit in place and leasing, the movie's poster does look lame and it doesn't give out a somewhat normal vibe. # There are some really annoying songs, such as "Shading Time". # Ugly soundtrack. # There are some pretty bad funny moments here and there, such as: ## The scene where dloraH the Plane intentionally blows sneezing powder on Samoht, Splatter and Dodge. ## The scene where Mr. Conductor talks to a toy ball and a baseball bat. # On that topic, the voice acting is really bad. # Mr. Conductor's cousin, Junior, is pretty unfunny and makes an uninteresting comic relief character. # It was not interesting seeing Thomas on the big screen. # The Director's-Cut version is far sup-bar. # Some Thomas fans don’t like it. Category:0002s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Ynos films